Nagisa Yuuki
Nagisa Yuuki is one of the many protagonists of Tomodachi. They are mainly associated with the color Light Blue. They're a student in the 7th grade along with Rudy, Min-Jun, Hyun-a, and Felix. Background Nagisa had originally lived in Japan, but ended up moving to Missouri with their family for a simpler life. Ever since the first day of school, they’ve been labeled as ‘judgmental’ and ‘weird,’ therefore being avoided by most of their classmates. One day, they met Rudy on the rooftop, and started to become friends with him. As time passed, they were invited into the Anime Club, which was an idea Rudy eventually thought of. They’ve made plenty of new friends ever since then. They also have an older brother named Kiyoshi, and works with him at their family’s diving shop. However, due to Kiyoshi being absent often because of college, Nagisa is the one who works there the most, and is even known to not attend school on certain days. Appearance Nagisa has gentle light blue eyes and shoulder length-ed dark blue hair which is usually tied up in a bun under their hat. Apart from their school uniform, they are normally seen wearing a casual black shirt with a button of a fish icon and long denim jeans. They also pair it with a standard watch, black hat, and a light blue and black jacket. They are rarely ever seen without this jacket, and seemingly never takes it off. Their school uniform is just like the others, therefore consisting of a light blue polo shirt and long black pants. They additionally wear their jacket over it. Personality Nagisa is cheerful but quite air headed, and is often seen with their head in the clouds. They tend to surprise people with their knowledge of marine life. They enjoy living at their own pace and always remains calm, even in a dire situation. They tend to bring up strange things in a conversation that are irrelevant, due to them occasionally daydreaming. They’re the most indecisive member of the club, and fails to realize when they’re being clingy at times. Despite not being liked among their classmates, they still deeply care for everyone around them, and tries to understand and be supportive of them. They are the type to fall for things easily, and can be quite forgetful at times. They occasionally have a hard time expressing how they truly feel and standing up to people, since they always try to take other people's feelings into consideration. As time goes on, they become more confident in their strengths, prove that they truly care for their friends and passions, and become more assertive. They have a strong affinity for animals and cares for them more than anything in the world. They specifically love fish the most, and is attached to their pet fish Iris. Hobbies They love to visit local aquariums and practice their diving. They have incredible stamina and walk around the area every morning before heading to school. They also enjoy to spend their free time by reading books about the ocean and going fishing by the river with their family and friends. Etymology 渚 (Nagisa) means "beach/shore," while 勇気 (Yuuki) means "courage." Trivia * Back in 2017, they used to be decided as female, had much longer hair, and was on the more dignified and serious side. They're main color was also purple, and was in 8th grade. * Nagisa is the tallest character of the series. * They used to be apart of the swimming club before joining the Anime club. * Nagisa despises horror films. Category:Characters